


Puppet Boy

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, Evil Snoke, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Kylo Ren, Stronger than the Jedi Mind Trick, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Snoke takes drastic measures to have what he wants.





	Puppet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mind Control
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: No, I’m not trying to excuse Kylo’s actions as much as play with an idea that’s haunted me awhile. Also, warning for offscreen torture.

“What’s taking so long?”  
  
Snoke practically snarled the words at Kylo. Kylo didn’t flinch, but he couldn’t say that he liked the way that Snoke spoke to him either. Receiving a rebuke from Snoke might as well have been receiving a rebuke from the Dark Side itself.   
  
“Supreme Leader, General Hux is handling him.” Kylo could only hope that the way he spoke didn’t betray his utter fear of leaving Poe alone in a room with that rabid cur. Rabid cur. Snoke had described Hux as such more than once, and Kylo could not disagree.   
  
“You’re prolonging the torture?” Snoke said. “Surely a man of your talents could acquire it much faster. Or does the fact that I want Skywalker found and dead not even cross your mind?”  
  
“I — ”  
  
“I,” Snoke said coldly, “Grow weary of this. It appears that I must take matters into my own hands.”  
  
He waved a hand. Kylo’s mind barely had time to panic.   
  
“You will interrogate Poe Dameron. Afterwards, you will report back to me with the location of the map.”  
  
 _No. Stars, no. This can’t be happening._ Kylo could already feel his mouth opening, though he tried to resist it. He strained, thrashed — and yet in the end, he found himself opening his mouth, repeating what Snoke had said even as his mind all but screamed and rattled the bars of his cage.   
  
“I will interrogate Poe Dameron. Afterwards, I will report back to you with the location of the map.”  
  
Snoke purred softly. “Excellent. Now you understand. Go now, and oversee the interrogation.”  
  
Kylo walked away, almost feeling like he was in a dream. Like he was being operated like a puppet. There was, after all, work to do.


End file.
